<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is home by Bin_oftrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475898">This is home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bin_oftrash/pseuds/Bin_oftrash'>Bin_oftrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mistreatment [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Bullying, Heavy Angst, Insecurity, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Oikawa Tooru Needs a Hug, Sad Haiba Lev, Sad Kuroo Tetsurou, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bin_oftrash/pseuds/Bin_oftrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu snaps</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mistreatment [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*This is not how I actually see the haikyuu characters! These are the fanon characters I've seen and are not how they act in the show!*</p><p> </p><p>I felt like this really needed to be said.<br/>The haikyuu fandom is becoming terrible and it makes me mad how people treat these characters.</p><p>I tried showing this through these stories and how stuff like this can effect people.<br/>Even if they aren't real.</p><p>I plan to do more in the future.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I can't take it anymore.</p><p>I can't live with everything like this.</p><p>The insults.</p><p>They hurt.</p><p>So much.</p><p>They come from everyone.</p><p>My "friends",</p><p>my "boyfriend",<br/>
even my own fucking family.</p><p> </p><p>That saying that goes<br/>
"Your family will always be there for you"<br/>
Is a fucking lie.</p><p> </p><p>Bullshit.</p><p> </p><p>Everything I try to say is shut down.</p><p> </p><p>"Berry B. Benson"</p><p> </p><p>It was funny the first time.</p><p>Now it's just repetitive, unfunny, and straight up hurtful.</p><p> </p><p>"Sangwoo"</p><p>It was never funny.<br/>
It hurts being compared to a<br/>
rapist,<br/>
serial killer,<br/>
a fucking horrible person.</p><p> </p><p>I'm I really that despicable to them?</p><p> </p><p>The insults have made me so insecure about myself that I try to avoid going outside as much as possible.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>I've been talking to Kuroo, Yamaguchi,Oikawa, and Lev more since they feel the same pains as I do.</p><p>It has really helped me to know I'm not alone and have people I can express my feelings with.</p><p>Lev and Kuroo are always being ignored by the people they love.</p><p>Yamaguchi's boyfriend is an asshole who can't treat his boyfriend right.</p><p>Oikawa's situation is the same as mine.</p><p> </p><p>Life is shit.</p><p> </p><p>                  ______________<br/>
                 volleyball gc😎🏐</p><p> Bee🕴<br/>
Can I talk about something<br/>
for a minute please? </p><p> </p><p>better twin❗</p><p>What Mr.Benson?☕🙄</p><p> </p><p>simp🤢🕴<br/>
MR.BENSON BYE-😭😭😭😭</p><p> </p><p>Noya😍<br/>
😭😭😭😭🤞</p><p> </p><p>Fox🦊<br/>
SJSJJSJEHWUWHW NOT THE<br/>
MR.BENSON-😭😭😭</p><p> </p><p>Milk😨<br/>
PLEASE😭🙏</p><p> </p><p>wine?yes.🏋</p><p>This is uncalled-for stop and let atsumu talk</p><p> </p><p>Ew.<br/>
He probably doesn't have<br/>
anything good to talk about</p><p> </p><p>Dino🙏<br/>
probably just him whining🙄</p><p> </p><p>"Iwa-chan"🤢<br/>
Like flattykawa he<br/>
has nothing important to say🤢</p><p> </p><p>      "Bee🕴" changed their name to                     "Atsumu"</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu<br/>
This is what I wanted to<br/>
talk about to yall about</p><p> </p><p>better twin🙄❗<br/>
stop being whiny</p><p> </p><p>fox🦊<br/>
we have to find a way to put up with your bullshit everyday😷</p><p>                      _____________</p><p> </p><p>It saddened Atsumu that the thought of him as a nuisance.</p><p>A bother.</p><p>But it also started a fire of hidden anger in Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't hold back on his anger and unleashed it all on them.</p><p>                    ______________<br/>
Atsumu<br/>
Do you actually care about me or do you just keep me around for some fucked up entertainment?</p><p>You don't ever stop to think about your actions or even if I'm ok with them, do you?</p><p>Imagine being compared to a serial killer and rapists because you have an undercut with fucking dyed blond hair.</p><p>You wouldn't be fucking happy right?<br/>
What if one day I walked up to you and told you that you looked like Ted Bundy because you have a similar hairstyle and I told you that every day as a fucking way to belittle and insult you.</p><p>I can barely look at myself because of all the belittlement and insults EVERY TIME I try to fucking speak.</p><p>Friends shouldn't act like this.<br/>
My "boyfriend" shouldn't go along with something so hurtful.</p><p>I can't believe we're together sometimes.<br/>
Why are we even still together if you don't love me?<br/>
I'll be fine if we break up because I feel like I'm stuck in a cage in this toxic and sad relationship.<br/>
Everything you do is against me.<br/>
I don't even know if I love you anymore.<br/>
I don't remember the last time I ever felt safe and happy around you.<br/>
We never talk or do anything together.<br/>
I understand you need space and time to get comfortable and feel safe enough to break down your walls, but you don't even try.<br/>
Am I just here, so you can say you're in a relationship?</p><p>Are we even friends?<br/>
You can't even treat me like a human.<br/>
Am I nothing?<br/>
What did I do to deserve this?<br/>
Why can't you just tell me you want to end our friendship?<br/>
Everything you do is to hurt me.<br/>
And you still expect me to be ok and fine with it.</p><p> </p><p>better twin🙄❗<br/>
We never knew you felt like this</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu<br/>
Of course, you didn't know because you never stop to think about your actions.</p><p>I miss how we used to be.<br/>
Sure we fought, but we would never hurt each other, and we still loved each other.</p><p>This used to be my home and safe space, but now it's the reason I can't be happy.</p><p>This was home.</p><p>I want this relationship over, Sakusa</p><p>I want you all of you to leave and live without me because it will make you happy and that's all I want for you.<br/>
It'll hurt at first, but I'll still have people who actually care about me.</p><p>"Your family will always be there for you"<br/>
fucking bullshit.<br/>
Try stopping and thinking before acting.<br/>
You'll never know what I have to go through because of you.</p><p>This place is NOT my home anymore.</p><p>Try looking through my eyes and maybe then we can be friends again.</p><p> </p><p>                "Atsumu" left the chat</p><p> </p><p>"Flattykawa" changed his name to                             "Oikawa"</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa<br/>
Nice fucking job.</p><p> </p><p>kuroo👩🍸<br/>
Maybe try using your fucking head once in a while since you guys are so much "better" than him then maybe you won't lose another "friend"</p><p>                      ______________<br/>
Everyone was speechless and felt guilty.</p><p> </p><p>Very guilty.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu could fucking care less.</p><p>He finally felt relived and alive again.</p><p>He put his shoes on and walked to a small stream he and Osamu found when they were 9.</p><p>When he was happier.</p><p> </p><p>He knew life wouldn't get easier in a snap of his fingers, but it would eventually get better.</p><p>He laid down and looked up at the dark blue sky.</p><p>The sky was dim, and you could only faintly see some stars due to light pollution. The moon was bright and beautiful.</p><p>Something Atsumu hasn't felt in a while.</p><p> </p><p>He felt like a circus elephant that has just been rescued from the abusive and horrible circus (his "friends" and [ex-]"boyfriend").</p><p>He wondered how an amazing and sweet relationship like his and Sakusa's could end up so abusive and toxic.</p><p>It was sad.</p><p>That he lost almost everything he's ever loved.</p><p>He's free now.</p><p>                       ______________<br/>
          Sad bitches only gc😎🙁🕶👌</p><p>Prettykawa❤<br/>
You're so brave Atsumu💕</p><p> </p><p>KuWOAH😍💕<br/>
I'm so proud of you and I hope you never forget that❤💕</p><p> </p><p>Yama😊❤<br/>
You did amazing!😊💕💕💕</p><p> </p><p>Cutest here😇🤗<br/>
You really are cool af😍💕</p><p> </p><p>Atsu💞<br/>
Thank you<br/>
I don't know what I would've done without you guys💕💞<br/>
You've helped me through so much and I don't know how I'll ever repay you💞</p><p> </p><p>    Prettykawa❤ and 3+ are typing...</p><p> </p><p>                      ______________</p><p>Now this is-</p><p> </p><p>This is home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Open ending☆</p><p> </p><p>*This is not how I actually see the haikyuu characters! These are the fanon characters I've seen and are not how they act in the show!*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>it hurts seeing my favourite characters being turned into nothing but something this fandom can abuse.</p><p>I want that to stop.</p><p>If you have any recommendations<br/>please comment them.<br/>I have<br/>Kuroo<br/>Lev<br/>Oikawa<br/>and Yamaguchi so far!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>